Love is like a milk
by xo'milk
Summary: "Kau tahu Ohun?, cinta itu seperti susu, manis saat kau merasakannya. Namun aku tidak tahu pemikiranku itu benar atau salah soalnya kau lebih manis dari pada susu" Special for my best friend, Ohun. KAIHUN/ KAISOO. Sehun x Jongin x Kyungsoo Warn!BL. OneShot. DLDR


By xo'milk

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Disclaimer : Semua Cast punya xo'milk seorang'-' /dibantai/

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi (BoyXboy), DLDR

Note: Happy Anniv! Buat twin kesayangan milk di rp bbm, Ohun dan juga couplenya Ongin. Maaf telat milk baru tahu kalian anniv. Padahal sudah lewat tanggal 20 jhahaha xD. Ini kado buat kalian ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kring kring'

Remaja tampan itu seperti biasanya menebar senyum. Sesekali melirik ke arah keranjang bagian depan sepedanya. Menghitung jumlah susu dan koran yang masih tersisa.

'Ah masih tersisa setengah lagi, fighting kkamjong!'

Sreet

Ia mendaratkan sepedanya ke sebuah rumah bercat hijau rumput itu, seorang nenek yang sedang menyiram tanaman di terasnya tersenyum melihat Jongin.

"Seperti biasa kau rajin sekali nak Jongin"

"Haha iya nek, aku harus giat bekerja biar mendapatkan banyak rejeki kelak untuk masa depanku dan juga istriku nanti hehe" seraya menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Kau ini" nenek itu menggelengkan wajahnya heran.

Jongin menaruh dua botol susu dan koran di depan pintu rumah nenek itu.

"Nek aku permisi mau kerja lagi ya" remaja tan itu memberi salam pada sang nenek tua dengan sopan.

"Iya, hati hati ya nak"

Jongin mengayuh kembali sepedanya. Senyumnya kembali merekah saat ia tahu ini rumah terakhir untuk mengantar susu. Sebuah bangunan mewah dan megah, rumah yang begitu besar.

Jongin menaruh dua botol susu itu dan siap siap berbalik untuk pulang.

Cklek. "Onginnn" bruk. Wajah Jongin memerah saat diketahui tetangganya yang manis itu memeluknya dengan erat dari samping. "Ya! Ohun kau ingin membuatku kaget?"

"Maaf, aku hanya kangen pada pacarku hehe" Sehun nyengir lebar.

"Ck. Aku bukan pacarmu bodoh. Berhentilah mengaku sepihak" Jongin menoyor dahi Sehun keras.

"Aww!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Onginnie jahat padaku" tambah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Yang mana yang sakit ohuna?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Jidatku ongin" rengeknya.

"Okay okay jidat berhentilah sakit simsalabim simsalabim abdrakadab-addaawwwwwwww!"

Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin brutal. "Iya iya maaf ohun"

"Engga akan ohun maafkan" Sehun manyun sambil menarik rambut Jongin keras.

'Brak' Jongin segera menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan kencang menghindari tetangga manisnya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi monster ganas.

"Onginn!" teriak Sehun.

.

.

.

.

'Pluk'

Jongin mendelik kesal, tangannya mengambil kertas yang diremukkan itu dan membukanya.

'Jongin, kau tahu kan aku lemah dalam pelajaran fisika, beritahu aku jawaban nomor terakhir kumohon aku benar benar tak tahu' dengan emoticon menangis.

'Pluk' sekali lagi ada kertas yang terlempar ke meja Jongin.

'Kumohon Jongin T.T'

Jongin menoleh kearah belakang, terlihat Chanyeol merapatkan tangannya di depan dengan tatapan memelas. Terpaksa karena kasihan pada sahabatnya itu Jongin memberikan jawaban terakhir ulangan harian fisikanya. Ia menulisnya dikertas dan dilemparkan pada Chanyeol dengan senang hati diterima olehnya.

Chanyeol membuka kertas itu riang, sebuah pesan dibawah jawabannya terselip. 'Jangan meminta jawaban padaku lagi' memakai emoticon setan. 'Glek'

"Sekarang kumpulkan lembaran jawaban kalian anak anak dan kalian boleh istirahat" ujar guru pria didepan kelas.

Jongin mengumpulkan lembarannya lalu membereskan peralatan alat tulis yang berserakan dimeja.

"Jongin, makasih ya tadi hehe" Chanyeol nyengir.

Jongin mendengus. "Kau selalu saja mengandalkanku, lain kali kau harus belajar sendiri"

"Iya iya, ngomong ngomong Kyungsoo hyung daritadi didepan kelas kita sepertinya sedang menunggumu Jongin" ujar Chanyeol.

"Hah? Mau ngapain Kyungsoo hyung kesini" ujar Jongin pelan.

"Aku tidak tau, haa? Apa kau masih menyukai mantan kekasih mu itu?" tanya remaja kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Hmm aku tidak tahu" jawab Jongin cuek.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. "Jonginnie" sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Jongin menoleh. "Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Kris" ujarnya lirih.

"Terus?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin kita balikan seperti dulu"

"Setelah kau putus dengan Kris senior, hyung? Kau kira aku hanya pelarian untuk menutupi status singlemu itu" Jongin tidak terima. Ia beranjak pergi.

Grep. "Bukan begitu Jongin, hiks.. aku yang memutuskannya aku benar benar tidak bisa melupakanmu"

"Hm"

"Percayalah padaku Jonginnie"

"Bukankah kau dulu memutuskanku karena aku penjual susu dan koran.." Jongin menunduk.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca kaca. "Aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu padamu Jongin, sekarang aku sadar kau adalah kau, seorang penjual susu pun aku tak apa.. Jongin kumohon" Kyungsoo semakin terisak didepannya.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya Jongin, percaya padaku" Kyungsoo mengangguk meyakinkan.

Grep. Jongin memegang kedua pundak remaja mungil itu. "Kalau begitu- seraya menatap mata bulat didepannya dalam.

-berusahalah mengembalikan rasa cintaku padamu hingga 100% lagi seperti sewaktu kita pacaran dulu, jika kau berhasil maka aku akan kembali padamu, Kyungsoo hyung" melepaskan pegangan pada pundak sempit itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mata bulatnya menatap remaja yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. 'Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatimu lagi Jongin..pasti.. kau hanya milikku. Do Kyungsoo'

.

.

.

.

"Jonginniee" Kyungsoo menghentikan Jongin yang sudah siap pulang dengan sepeda silvernya.

"Ah iya Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Aku ingin main kerumahmu yayaya plis?"

"Kau tahu kan hyung aku hanya tinggal sendiri, rumah yang kusewa kecil dan-"

"Tidak masalah Jonginnie bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak memperdulikan statusmu? Kumohon.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan eyes kicked puppynya.

"Ya baiklah" Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaiki jok belakang sepeda Jongin. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak bahu mantan kekasihnya itu. "Jongin aku siap"

.

.

.

.

"Ongin belum pulang ya?" Mata sipit Sehun menatap halaman rumah itu, tidak terlihat sepeda Jongin. Jongin pasti belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Jongin dan Sehun beda sekolah.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. "Onginnie" panggilnya dengan senyum cerah. Namun senyum manis itu memudar saat melihat ada namja manis yang duduk di jok belakang sepeda Jongin.

"Ohun sedang apa kau disini huh?"

"Aku kan hanya main seperti biasa" jawab Sehun ketus.

Jongin memakirkan sepedanya. "Ohun, perkenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo seniorku disekolah-

-dan , Kyungsoo hyung. Ini Oh Sehun, tetanggaku"

Sehun membalas tautan tangan Kyungsoo. "Dan aku juga pacarnya"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah itu Jongin?"

"Heh.. tentu saja tidak, dia suka mengaku ngaku hyung"

Sehun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Kyungsoo melihat remaja didepannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tinggi, putih, ,berwajah manis cocok dengan rambut coklat lembutnya itu. Kyungsoo agak sirik juga jadinya.

Jongin sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Kau siapanya pacarku?" tanya Sehun tak suka.

"Aku? Mantan kekasihnya" Kyungsoo menaikkan bibirnya menyeringai.

"Huh hanya mantannya saja ternyata"

"Daripada kau hanya mengaku jadi pacar jadi jadiannya, Ohun" jujur kata kata Kyungsoo menusuk Sehun.

"Ya jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, hanya Ongin dan aku yang boleh memakainya"

"Terus kenapa kalau aku pakai hah" Kyungsoo menarik rambut Sehun. Terjadi jambak menjambak diantara mereka.

Jongin yang mendengar keributan langsung keluar. "Hey hey kalian jangan ribut didepan rumah, malu jika dilihat orang" berusaha melerai uke uke manis itu.

"Dia duluan yang menarik rambutku Onginnie" Sehun memeluk Jongin sambil pura pura terisak.

"Hyung sifatmu kan dewasa seharusnya jangan memperlakukan Sehun seperti ini hyung. Dia masih seperti anak kecil" . Sehun tersenyum setan dibalik pelukan Jongin.

"Kok aku yang salah?" Mata Kyungsoo berkaca kaca.

"Bukan begitu hyung aish, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja" Jongin menarik kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Jonginnie, film horornya aku takut sekali" Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya ke lengan Jongin.

"Sehun berhentilah melempar kepalaku dengan kulit kacang!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Jonginnie kenapa kau hanya memeluk Kyungsoo hyung, aku juga takut"

"Bukankah aku sudah memelukmu Ohun?"

"Kau tidak memelukku! Kau hanya memegang kepalaku" Sehun melepaskan tangan remaja tan itu dari kepalanya. Sehun mendengus.

"Badanku hanya muat untuk satu orang saja Ohun"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo membalas juluran lidahnya ke arah Sehun.

"Lihatlah Ongin dia mengejekku"

"Eh apa?" Kyungsoo pura pura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Ohun, Kyungsoo dari tadi menonton tv" Jongin menoel hidung mancung Sehun.

"Huh! Ongin jelek!" Sehun membanting pintunya keluar rumah, namun kembali lagi karena tak rela melihat pacar sepihak dan mantannya itu berduaan.-

.

.

.

.

Sehun atau Kyungsoo?

Keduanya sama sama manis, sama sama menyukainya. Dan sama sama orang yang mengelilingi hari demi hari kehidupan Jongin.

Jongin menangkup wajahnya diatas meja. Chanyeol datang menarik kursi disamping Jongin dan mendudukinya. "Kau sedang galau ya?"

"Hm"

"Jika ada yang perlu diceritakan, ceritakanlah sobat"

"Aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka yang menyukaiku, jika aku tanya, kau lebih berpendapat aku memilih Kyungsoo hyung atau Sehun?"

"Wow jadi kau sedang direbuti para uke, enaknya bagikan padaku satu"

Jongin menjitak kepala Chanyeol gemas. "Apa enaknya? dan apa maksudmu bagikan satu"

"Aw" Chanyeol mengusap kepala belakangnya. Lalu memasang kembali senyum ceria "tidak sangka penjual susu sepertimu laku keras, yang tampan dan keren sepertiku malah jones"

"Sialan kau Dobi-"

"Tapi kalau berada diantara dua pilihan sepertinya agak sulit juga coba deskripsikan mereka satu persatu, dan apa yang kau suka dari mereka.

"Kyungsoo itu manis dan dewasa, tenang dan sedikit manja, tidak menuntut banyak hal, dulu dia sering menasihatiku banyak hal. Aku juga berpikir tipe dewasa adalah tipe yang tepat untuk ku jadikan istri nanti, apalagi masakannya sangat enak heheh-" Jongin tersenyum.

"-Dan Oh Sehun, dia childis dan sangat kekanakan. Sering membuatku gemas padanya dan suka membuatku repot. Aku membenci sifat kekanakan seperti itu tetapi dengannya aku tidak bisa benci. Dia terlalu manis membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya" tersenyum lagi. Tapi Chanyeol tau. Senyuman itu terlihat lebih tulus dari senyuman sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua sisi bibirnya. Ia menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. "Bro, sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Heum?"

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengayuh sepedanya memikirkan perkataan temannya kemarin. Tidak seperti biasanya senyum tidak melekat dibibirnya. "Rumah terakhir, rumah Ohun"

Mata hitam kelam itu menatap seorang remaja yang duduk di teras rumah megah itu. "Onginnie, aku menunggumu dari tadi" Sehun menyilangkan tangannya depan dada.

"Maaf aku bangun agak kesiangan tadi" Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun yang cemberut itu dengan gemas.

Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin di pipinya. "Aku jadi terlambat jam waktu minum susuku" Sehun membuka tutup botol susu itu dan meminumnya. "Enaknya"

"Padahal kau bisa berlangganan pada tukang susu yang lebih berkualitas diluar sana" kata Jongin heran.

"Tidak.. susu yang kau antarkan itu sangat enak, aku tidak perlu berlangganan pada tukang susu lain"

Jongin menatap Sehun lembut. "Kau tahu Ohun?, cinta itu seperti susu, manis saat kau merasakannya. Namun aku tidak tahu pemikiranku itu benar atau salah soalnya kau lebih manis dari pada susu" kata Jongin tiba tiba.

Sehun merah padam mendengar pernyataan Jongin. "Kau ini bicara apa Onginnie, aku tampan" mendorong bahu Jongin pelan.

"Tidak kau manis"

"Tampan!"

"Manis"

"Tampan!"

"Manis"

"Ish terserah kau saja"

CUP. Sehun mencium pipi Jongin sekilas. BLAM. Dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu berusaha menetralisir jantungnya. 'Maksud Ongin tadi itu apa?'

Sementara Jongin berdiri kaku. Tangan kanannya mengelus bekas bibir Sehun di pipinya. Terasa lembut. Jongin menyukainya.

'Ternyata Chanyeol benar' batin Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong. Ting tong.

Jongin mengumpat kesal. "Aish siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur pulasku, ayolah ini minggu sore" melemparkan bantalnya ke sembarang arah.

'Pasti Ohun pikir Jongin'

Cklek. "-Ohun kau mengganggu tidur- eh Kyungsoo hyung"

"Iya ini aku.. kau pikir aku Sehun?"

"Iya dia biasanya sering main kerumahku hyung" Jongin menyengir lebar.

"Oh ya? Ngapain saja kalian" tanya Kyungsoo ketus dan terkenas posesif. Ia melenggang masuk.

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia sangat lucu hyung haha"

"Berhenti memuji dia didepanku" sontak tawa Jongin berhenti.

"Katakan padaku kau menyukainya? Itu bohong kan?" Tatap Kyungsoo selidik.

"Eh- aku" Jongin menggaruk leher belakangnya bingung.

"Katakan ini bohong.. terlihat dari tatapanmu hiks"

"Aku.. iya hyung ak-" BRUKK

Kyungsoo menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh Jongin. "Kau hanya milikku Jongin, bukan Ohun. Aku merindukanmu" bahunya bergetar.

"Jongin tatap aku, aku Do Kyungsoo. Yang dulu kau mati matian kejar demi mendapatkan cintanya"

Kyungsoo menyambar bibir remaja tampan didepannya. Mengulumnya dalam mencoba melenyapkan rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatinya. Ia bisa membaca Jongin, ia tahu bahwa remaja tan itu menyukai Sehun. Ia tahu, tapi ia ingin melenyapkan fakta itu.

"Hyung!" Bruk. Jongin mendorong bahu Kyungsoo keras hingga terlepas.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo terisak lebih nyaring.

"Maaf aku.. aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun"

"Bohong...-" tangan Kyungsoo terlepas.

"Katakan itu bohong Jongin ! Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu!" Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin yang membuatnya meringis.

"Maaf hyung" jujur Jongin tidak tega pada Kyungsoo.

"Jonginn" Kyungsoo memukul mukul bahu Jongin.

"Onginniee~ aku datang main"

Sontak Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya. 'Cih anak itu mengganggu saja'

'Cklek'

"Ya onginnie kau sama dia lagi?" Sehun ngambek.

"Yah emang apa urusanmu, pucat"

"Dia pacarku, bantet"

Sehun langsung berlindung dibelakang tubuh Jongin. "Yaaa! Sini kau"

.

.

.

.

Jujur saja berada diposisi seperti ini membuat tubuhnya pegal pegal. Diapit kedua uke manis. Kalau Chanyeol melihat ini pasti dia akan merengek iri padanya hahaha

"Aku lapar" gumam Jongin dengan sangaaaat pelan namun dapat didengar oleh kedua remaja manis itu.

"Eh onginnie lapaar?" Sehun mendonggakkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku yang membuatkan makanan untuk Jongin" Kyungsoo berlari kearah dapur.

"Kau jangan mengambil start duluan" teriak Sehun marah.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kulkas. Kosong melopong -_-).

"Tidak ada bahan makanan satupun disini ya" Sehun membuka satu persatu lemari penyimpan makanan atau snack.

"Onginnie tidak ada bahan makanan disini, bagaimana kalau kita belanja makanan saja berdua di supermarket?"

"Apa maksudmu berdua hah, aku juga ikut" Kyungsoo mendelik tak terima.

"Baiklah kita bertiga ke supermarket" Jongin memakai jaket coklat tebalnya.

.

.

"Cadel, kau tidak tahu mana sayuran segar dan yang bukan, biarkan aku yang memilihnya"

"Eh tapi wortel ini kan besar iya kan onginnie?" Sehun menatap Jongin memelas. Membuat Jongin gemas.

"Iya tapi itu tidak segar Ohunna, lihat warnanya tidak cerah" Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun. Sehun sih senang senang saja.

"Cih, memilih sayur saja tidak bisa, mau jadi apa kau nanti"

Sehun menunduk. "Sudahlah hyung, jangan memojokkan dia" Jongin menghela nafasnya capek melihat mereka berdua yang selalu bertengkar.

"Ish! Kau selalu saja membela anak manja itu"

"Bukan begitu hyung kau tidak malu ini di tempat umum" Jongin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kamsahamnida" perempuan dimeja kasir itu tersenyum. Jongin usai melakukan pembayaran.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka bertiga berjalan berdempetan.

"Ongin biar aku yang membawanya. Sehun merebut sekantung keresek besar itu. "Beraat" keluh Sehun. Menaruh keresek itu ditanah.

"Ah kau ini itu saja tidak bisa" Kyungsoo mengangkat keresek itu sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Tapi tidak dapat terangkat. "Kau sendiri juga kan" kata Sehun.

"Sudahlah biar aku saja yang menangkatnya" ucap Jongin malas.

Rintik rintik mulai menurun."Onginnie hujan!"

"Tenanglah ini hanya hujan kecil dan-"

DRSSHHHHH

Hujan lebat tiba tiba mengguyur mereka. "Lebih baik kita cari tempat berteduh" ujar Jongin diangguki oleh Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Mereka berteduh dihalte. Kyungsoo memeluk lengannya kedinginan sementara Sehun mengusakkan kedua tangannya.

"Jonginnie aku kedinginan berikan jaket itu padaku" kata Kyungsoo manja.

"Aku juga kedinginan Onginnie, berikan padaku saja" bibir Sehun bergetar kedinginan saat berbicara.

Jongin benar benar bingung kali ini. Ia hanya mempunyai satu jaket.

Jongin melepas jaketnya membuat kedua remaja manis itu memerah melihat lekuk tubuh Jongin yang tercetak karena air yang merebes masuk ke kausnya.

Puk. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Jongin menyampirkan Jaket coklat tebal itu dibahunya. Gomawo Jongin" gumam Kyungsoo malu malu. Ia memberikan senyum kemenangannya kepada Sehun.

"Kau harus mengancingnya agar tidak melorot hyung"

"Ne"

Sementara Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Matanya berair. Jongin memberikan jaket itu untuk Kyungsoo? Tidak untuknya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang. Tapi tubuh Sehun terdiam kaku saat tubuh athletis itu mendekapnya.

"Stt.. diamlah" bisik Jongin.

"Onginnie..." ucap Sehun lirih.

"Jangan menangis.. kau tidak memerlukan jaket itu jika tubuhku saja lebih mampu menghangatkanmu" bisiknya ditelinga Sehun. Jongin lebih erat mendekap tubuh remaja milky skin itu.

Pipi Sehun memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu padanya. "hiks"

"Hey hey kubilang jangan menangis kan, kau terlihat jelek kalau begitu". Sehun memukul dada Jongin pelan.

"Bodoh" bisik Sehun lirih.

Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Jongin usai mengantar susu dan koran pagi ini. Ia bersiap untuk kesekolah. Jongin mengunci pintu rumahnya. Memakai sepatu dan mengikat tali itu membentuk simpul.

Sepasang kaki dihadapan Jongin. Jongin mendonggak. Ia berdiri. "Kyungsoo hyung?"

"A-aku datang untuk memberikan ini, tenang saja sudah kucuci bersih kok heheh" dengan nada tawa sedih.

Jongin menerima jaket coklat yang ia pinjamkan kemaren bersama Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku memberikan sebuah pernyataan..."

Jongin diam menunggu jawaban.

"Aku menyerah" remaja mungil itu menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. "Aku sadar sekarang akulah yang pengganggu disini Jongin. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Aku akan melepaskanmu"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lembut. "Tidak hyung kau bukan peganggu. Aku tahu perasaanmu maaf"

"Hiks hiks hiks terimakasih pelukan terakhirnya.. semoga kau dan Sehun bahagia"

"Maaf hyung maaf..." tidak ada kata lain yang bisa Jongin ucapkan.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang sembab, mendonggak kearah matahari. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. 'Sepertinya mencari cinta yang baru tidak terlalu buruk'

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengayuh sepedanya dengan kuat. Yah dia sudah bela belain membolos hanya demi pujaan hatinya. Untung saja ia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol.

'Chanyeol bilang ke guru bahwa aku ijin hari ini, aku harus melakukan hal penting'

Jongin terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga sampai ke gedung sekolah mewah, sekolah khusus anak anak orang kaya ini. Xoxo High School.

Jongin memakirkan sepedanya sembarang.

"OHUN, OH SE HOON AKU TAHU KAMU ADA DISANA"

Siswa siswa yang berada dikelas lantai dua itu langsung berhamburan ke jendela melihat ada apa disana.

'Wah coba lihat dia tampan sekali'

'Sedang apa dia teriak teriak disitu? Sepertinya siswa sekolah lain'

'Apakah ia membolos'

Seketika kelas Sehun riuh. Sehun penasaran ada apa dibawah sana.

Sehun menyusup ke rombongan para siswa itu.

"ONGINNIE? SEDANG APA KAU DISANA?" tanya Sehun bingung. Kedua telapak tangannya ia tempelkan ke kaca.

"KAU MAU MENJADI PACARKU ATAU TIDAK? TENTU SAJA PACAR BENERAN. INI PERINTAH! SARANGHAE OH SE HOON"

Sehun menutup mulutnya malu. Semua temennya bersorak 'cie' 'terima Sehun! terima saja!'

"APA KAU MAU MENERIMA PENGANTAR SUSU INI? AKU BERJANJI AKAN BEKERJA DENGAN GIAT MENGUMPULKAN BANYAK UANG UNTUK BIAYA HIDUP KITA DAN ANAK ANAK KITA KETIKA MENIKAH NANTI"

"OHUNA JAWAB AKU, AKU AKAN MATI JIKA KAU MENOLAKKU"

Sehun semakin terdesak. Ia sungguh malu sekarang. Teman temannya mendesaknya untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin.

"SARANGHAE OH SEHOON" Jongin membentuk love sign dengan tangannya.

"NADO" teriak Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Suasana kelas bertambah riuh.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie" mama Sehun mengguncang tubuh anak manisnya itu.

Sehun membuka matanya dengan paksa. Melirik jam waker. "Mama, ini masih jam 5" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ada yang menunggumu diluar, Hunnie. Keluarlah" mama Sehun keluar dari kamar itu.

Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia beranjak mencuci wajahnya. 'Ugh siapa sih padahal aku mengantuk sekali' Sehun beranjak keluar rumah.

Cklek

'Kring kring'

Jongin sengaja menyalakan bel sepedanya. Ia tersenyum pada pacar yang baru didapatkannya kemaren.

"Onginn" o.o

"Tuan putri Ohun, maukah kau bersama pangeran yang tampan ini mengantar susu bersama dipagi hari yang cerah?"

Sehun tertawa kecil menampakkan mata sabitnya. Sekali lagi Jongin gemas. "Tentu saja" ujarnya.

Sehun menaiki sepeda silver itu dan tangannya berpegangan pada pundak Jongin.

"Ohun, kenapa kau tidak memelukku? Jangan canggung seperti itu"

"Tidak, aku malu Onginnie"

"Peluk aku Ohun"

"Tidak mau-gyaaa"

Jongin mengayuh sepedanya kencang. Membuat tangan Sehun refleks memeluk perut Jongin erat.

"KALAU BEGINI AKU BISA DIPELUK TUAN PUTRI KAN" teriak Jongin tertawa senang.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik punggung Jongin. "Dasar modus!" tangan putih itu mencubit pinggang putih Jongin dengan gemas.

"Aduhh awww ampun Hunn!"

End

.

.

.

Huwaa ini fanfic apaan T.T jelek ya? Ini terinspirasi dari pen name xo'milk 'susu' dan curhatan Ohun ke milk xD. Ohya semoga Ohun dan Ongin langgeng jadi couple rp bbm/? Maaf ya milk gabisa back rp bbm lagi T.T tapi udah senang karena sudah banyak couple roleplay Kaihun dan uke Sehun di bbm.

Oh ya tentang Jeon Namjayeyo. Milk jangan dibilang php dong T.T. sudah ada lanjutannya tapi banyak kekurangannya jadi malas posting lanjutang chap 2 JN.

REVIEW YA! HARGAI MILK NGETIK SELAMA 4 JAM/?


End file.
